


Damaged

by Freckled_Chickenugget



Category: Free!
Genre: Demisexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makos Asian-American, Makos an artist, Makoto is a baby at first yoo, Makotos POV, Mostly Fluff, Nagisa works at a aquarium yoooo, POV First Person, Rins a jerk at first, Romantic Friendship, Shitty headcanons, makoto is an innocent shithead, merman Haru, merman au, mermanharu, no sex sorry, starts of as kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Chickenugget/pseuds/Freckled_Chickenugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana spent most of his childhood by the beach, despite his fear of the ocean, and everything related to water. But, his fear of water and the unknown abruptly ends when he meets Haruka, a boy his age who also happens to be part fish. Despite the challenges of having a bestfriend who lived in the ocean, the two grow together. Instead of growing closer, though, Haruka is growing more independent each passing year, until a bad accident leaves the merman basically crippled, and Makoto is the only one who can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> oH nO   
> Not A MERMAN AU
> 
> sorry  
> it's bad  
> I just felt like writing Makoharu
> 
> I'll get right back to my JeanMarco fanfiction sorry bye
> 
> Enjoy maybe?? ^^"

I’m in love with a man named Haruka. He’s independent, strong, and painfully blunt when he choses to talk. He finds joy in books but has no idea how to read. He’s brave, but yet shy. Even though he’s the same age as me, he’s still trying to figure out how the world works, he’s clueless still. He hasn’t fully grasped the concept of love either, he’s not big on affection and love-making is impossible. But I still love him, somehow.   
I met Haru on the beach, he helped me get over my fear of the water, and the unknown. My lover lives in my swimming pool, Spring, Summer, and fall. In the winter he lives in my bathtub, but if he’s in the mood he’ll hang out and watch the discovery channel with me.   
I forgot to mention, Haruka is part fish. Yeah, that’s a big thing right there. He’s pretty cool though. 

 

-**-

My mom had spent a good part of her life in Japan. She had gone to study the marine life for some college thing over there, but, she stayed there longer because she loved it over in Japan. But, once she fell in love with a man, she moved back to the states with him, and ultimately gave birth to me. Because of her connections with Japan, she named me Makoto. Which, was also a girls name. But, none of my friends knew that, so it was okay. The thing I got laughed at the most was my last name, Tachibana, because through grade school none of my classmates could pronounce my last name so they just called me ‘banana’, which was awfully annoying. But I didn’t say anything, I was gentle just like my mother.   
Because of my mother’s love for the ocean, we moved to a small beach town around cape cod, beach trips were a necessity too her. The beach we lived in front of was quiet, mostly because it wasn’t completely a sandy beach, but there was a small area of greens, which wasn’t the most appealing thing to people. I loved it though, because as a child I had a fear of water. Yes, the woman who loved everything about the ocean and its inhabitants gave birth to a boy who was petrified of water. I liked to explore the sorry-excuse-for-a-forest while mom and dad sat in the sand and discussed how much they missed Japan. I thought Japan was some heaven from how they spoke about it, so I used it as some power symbol in school that my dad was Japanese. I didn’t really know it was just another country.   
The small area of woods was damp. Trees climbed out of the sand as short, pathetic excuses for trees, the branches stuck out long and awkwardly, a great place for climbing without too much of a risk of getting hurt when you fell. It was a damp place, but I didn’t mind, wading barefoot through wet sand and twigs wasn’t something a second grader hated. Actually I really liked the feeling of wet sand in between my toes. It felt funny, and kinda cool. In high tide the ocean water would go up too my ankles when I walked through the trees, the ocean was right there, but I didn’t mind, i knew the ocean couldn’t grab me and take me away from where I was standing. There was even a dock that stuck out from the woods that I’d sit at sometimes and try to skip rocks, but it never worked because of the waves. The waves were never too high, as they broke far out in the ocean, but the water was constantly moving, swaying gently. The dock was for fisherman, and sometimes I saw them sitting out with their fishing lines. Since the water was calm, small fish that would feed off the leaves and vegetation in the forest and retreat back into the ocean would get caught.   
One day, I saw a very large fish swimming around. I could see it’s tail shimmering under the water, before it disappeared in the muck and seaweed within seconds. I immediately tried to get the attention of my mom, and we sat on the wooden dock for the rest of the day, waiting for the big fish to come back. But it never did.  
One wednesday, mom had made me a lunch that I could eat on the beach. Four rolls of sushi in a green tupperware container. I think she wanted me to eat it with her, but I innocently ran off to spend it on the dock. I wanted to feed some of the fishes, and see if that amazing big fish that I saw would come back. He must have been as big as I was, because his tail was huge!   
It was hot, but thankfully I wasn’t a child too burn easy in the sun. I peacefully ate my sushi, looking back sometimes to check if my parents were still sitting on the beach, just too make sure they wouldn’t leave. Occasionally, I’d throw out a piece of rice that would fall out from the seaweed circle, and a small fish would greedily snatch it up. It was fun, something about seeing fish was really exciting. They were small little fish, maybe about the size of my palm. It was so tempting not to try and grab one and take it home as a pet, but I knew that was wrong, and I could fall in. And I did not want to fall in, not being able to swim, and having a fear of the water made me extra cautious around the dock.   
I let out a small giggle as more of the small fish started to dart out, swimming in circles around the front of the dock, waiting for me to throw another piece in. I couldn’t really see what color they were, the water was really dark and murky over here. Fish were like birds, but, in the water. They were cool. I knew I shouldn’t throw more food in, I absolutely knew it, but the fish just looked like they wanted it so bad..! I bit my lip, the rice wasn’t enough, I wanted to see a bigger fish, I checked back to see if my parents were watching, and threw a piece of crab from the sushi in. Oh, I felt so bad...!   
My guilt disappeared though when the fish started to fight over the piece of crab, but suddenly, my stomach sank as all the fish darted out of the way quickly. One second they were there, one second they weren’t. I frowned, looking at the sad piece of crab in the water. Maybe they don’t like crab? 

But in the murky water, I saw something big move. It’s shadow casted on the surface, and the sand at the bottom kicked up around it, and it was fast. Fear seized me, but something about it kept my stare locked. It wasn’t a shark, sharks don’t come up this close to land, and anyways it wasn’t big enough. Maybe it was as big as I was, which wasn’t too big as second graders really aren’t. A row of scales hit the light just right, and gray-blue scales shone underwater briefly, before disappearing again. It was the fish I saw that one day! It had to be! I watched with bated breath, the moving blob under the water disappeared for a few moments, oh, I hope I get too see it!   
“I won’t hurt you!” I murmured quietly, staring at the water, searching for any movement. Little did I know fish didn’t speak english. Mom told me if i’m patient, animals will come. That they’re just as scared as I was of them.   
I wasn’t sure what to think when it wasn’t a large fish that came out of the water to eat the small piece of meat, but a hand.   
Two, shy fingers carefully broke the surface, searching for the small peice of crab, but every movement was precise. Followed by a hand, quickly grabbing the piece of food before disappearing.   
I’m still at an age where I worship Santa and the tooth fairy with zero doubt about them. I’m still at an age that no one has told me that dragons, unicorns and magic aren’t real. If I was older, I probably would have thought it was a drowning child. Well, I really wasn’t sure what I thought it was. I certainly wasn’t scared, though.   
I let out a gasp. Childhood innocence grabbing the better of me, I threw a whole roll of sushi in, my second to last one. Did it matter that I was throwing away my mother's hard work? No, no it did not. But what did matter was that there was a person under there. The roll of sushi made a quiet ‘sploosh’ sound, but this time, I didn’t have to wait long. The same hand came up, grabbing the roll before the water separated it, and taking it under. The skin was pale, but strangely not wrinkled, and it was a small hand. The fingernails were a light blue in color, making me think it was female. Whoever it is must be as old as I was!   
I leant over the dock, distracted by the urge to know what was in there. If I fell in, I fell in, it didn’t matter right now. “C’mon, I wanna see you,” I said too the empty water, no movement existed. I didn’t want to risk giving whoever it was my last sushi roll, but at the same time I really wanted too. At least a minute passed before the few moments that changed my life took place.   
The movement of whoever was under the water was slow. Purposefully slow, the cautious movement was almost antagonising too watch. But as the thing swam up from the murky, deep part of the water, the sunlight hit hair. It was thick, and flowed underneath the water, but once it came out, his hair no longer looked graceful.   
Two, cobalt blue eyes were looking up at me from the water. His hair flopped over his face, dripping wet. He peaked out from the water, staring up at me with slightly wide eyes, the water lapping over the ridge of his nose. Seeing a boy slowly come out of the water like that was pretty weird. Even as a child when you accept basically everything, it wasn’t normal. He had been under for too long, and his skin was almost white. He blinked at me a few times, staring at me as intently as I was staring at him. I wasn’t scared, just, wow. This was weird. Dumbfounded. A hand and an arm followed, and what struck me was there was a grey-blue fin sticking out from the bottom of his wrist too the tip of his elbow. It looked like a wet sheet by the way it hung. Holy cow! He was part fish!   
“Do you have any, um, more of that?” His voice was quiet, near silent, and his pointer-finger gestured towards me.  
“What?”  
“Do you have any more of that?” He said, this time louder. He sounded mellow, and his voice was kind of plain, but his voice was cautious and slow to meet his movements. I spotted a piece of seaweed in his hair and couldn’t help but giggle.  
I looked down at the green tupperware container, feeling awfully guilty that i’d be giving my food to a strange kid. A strange kid with fins on his arms. But, I still gave him it. I nodded, and tossed it in the water.   
He immediately dived backwards, and instead of legs kicking up like I thought, a long, light blue tail kicked out of the water in the place legs should be. I gasped, what else would you do? It didn’t sparkle very much, it was dirty, covered in muck from the bottom of the lake, but still, a tail! A tail! This wasn’t a normal kid, not at all! The arm fins were one thing, but wow! The mysterious kid disappeared under the water again, catching the roll of sushi in his mouth, but he came up in front of me again in seconds. But this time, he let me see the rest of his face, his neck, and his shoulders, staring up at me with pleading eyes. “More?”   
I couldn’t even manage to respond. he looked like a normal kid. Blue eyes, decently pale skin, a small button nose and thin lips. A chubby face like many kids my age had. His mouth hung open in the slightest, and I swore his teeth were a little too sharp to be normal. His shoulders were a little more muscular than a normal kids though, but that wasn’t the striking thing. At first I thought they were cuts, on his neck, parallel to each other, were three lines on each side of his neck. The skin jut out on top of each slit like a window cover, and they moved oh so slightly. Like they were gasping for air. Gills. Those were gills. I swallowed hard, before blurting out the single word that came to mind. Fins. Gills. Big fish. “Y-You’re a mermaid!”  
“Man.” He quietly corrected me, glancing down at the water, “Merman.”   
“Oh,” I said with a nod, swallowing, “Sorry.” Immediately, I got on my stomach, setting the empty container to the side. I didn’t really care if I got my shirt wet, there was a merman in front of me! How cool! And he was my age too, this was really neat! I smiled, maybe a little too wide, staring over him intently, and the black-blued haired male swam backwards a little. “I-I’m Makoto! Nice too meet you! D-do you have a name?”  
The nervous look the merman sported soon melted away, his eyebrows creased in confusion. His hand went up to hold his chin, confused. “Mako-to? Makoto..” He muttered to himself, puzzled, “Is that what I should call you? What’s a name?” This guy could speak English but he didn't know what a name was? Weird! I chuckled a little, and this seemed to confuse him more.  
“A name is what someone calls you. So, my name is Makoto, yeah,” The boy nodded, seemingly understanding what I had said. “So I’m guessing you don’t have a name?” This time, the boy shook his head no. His hair hardly moved, it just stuck to his head with how wet it was. It had nice coloring besides that, a deep, almost black, blue. His fingernails appeared to be even painted blue. He’d make a pretty girl. He was very pretty, if it was weird too call another boy pretty. But the way his eyes sparkled a little, and the whole ‘mermaid thing’ brought with it the label of beauty. “Well you need a name.”   
“Ok,” he said, and I noticed he was slowly coming closer to me. He looked like a ghost, moving smoothly through the water, his tail must have been rutting under the water like crazy! It was a little eerie, but the boy looked kind of calm and monotone, all except the care he was putting into each and every one of his movements. “Why don’t you give me a name?” He asked.   
“I can’t give you a name,” I said with a small laugh, “Thats what your parents are supposed to do!”   
With that, the boy frowned. Not an angry kind of frown, he just looked sad now. I felt bad, did I say something wrong? Maybe I should just give him a name...   
“I don’t have any parents.”   
His voice rang out clear as day, and was it was eerily plain how he said that. I felt my heart twinge. No parents? He had to have parents!  
“Everybody has parents.” I replied reassuringly, but the merman boy shook his head.   
“I don’t. They died.” Even from what little I knew about death, I felt bad. So did he just live all alone out here? Having the whole ocean to himself? I swallowed, unsure of how to react. How are you supposed to, anyways? I hardly had any grasp of the concept of death!  
“Oh,” I muttered nervously. The other boy’s chubby features twisted into a sad expression, and I tapped my fingers on the damp wood that I rested on. “Then.. Then I’ll...” I thought for a moment, how do I make him feel better? “Then I’ll give you a name! It’ll be the prettiest and the bestest name in the whole wide world! And I’ll tell you tomorrow, I need to think about it!” The boy seemed shocked, in the least. It wasn’t a bad shock, I could even see the smallest bit of a smile starting to form on his lips. Even though he was hardly smiling, I could tell he was at least a little flattered.   
“R-really?”  
“Yeah! I promise!”   
“Tomorrow?” He cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows arched with interest.   
“Yeah, I come here every day! I’ll see you tomorrow again, come up when I call you though, okay?”   
The dark-haired boy nodded furiously, as if saying ‘yessir!’ He seemed excited, kinda, I don’t think this guy liked to display too many emotions. He was very calm, and mellow. I liked it, it was a change from the rough boys who liked to beat me up back at school and call me banana, and I liked it.   
Eventually me and my new friend separated when my mom called me, and I waved bye to him, and I got too see his tail one last time as he dived gracefully back into the ocean. He was very graceful for a boy my age, maybe it was because he was a mermaid? Or, eh, a merman, since he was a boy. I wasn’t going to tell my mom about him, or my dad. My merman friend was for me and only me!   
That night, I very sneakily asked my mom what she thought the prettiest name in the world was (At that age, everything your mom says is more like gods word.). That’s how I named my new friend Haruka, and that is also how I gave my new friend a girls name.  
Whoops. At least we both have girl’s names.

/**/

I visited Haruka every time we went to the beach. I brought him some food every time, a sandwich, a roll of sushi, a piece of a hamburger or some french fries. It varied depending on what mom made that day for lunch. But, Haruka always enjoyed it. I think he liked fish more, he seemed more excited for sushi and tuna, and the one day I brought salted mackerel Haruka almost did flips. I swear, the look on his face after he tried it was priceless. I ended up almost giving him the entire thing he liked it so much. I started calling him Haru instead, which confused the merman, but I explained to him that his name was still Haruka, and that ‘haru’ was just a nickname. and as the days went on, the more I talked to him, and the more I fed him mackerel, he started showing me more of himself. The second set of gills on his ribcage, he let me touch the fins on his arms, and eventually he crawled out of the water and onto the dock with me, so I could see his tail. His tail looked pretty, large, round scales covered every inch of his tail, all except the fin at the end, which seemed to be made out of the same stuff the fins on his arms were. Each scale was a different shade of blue, but, Haru wasn’t necessarily clean, so his tail never shined. Usually when we visited he’d have a at least piece of seaweed in his hair and a good layer of muck starting at his belly. I didn’t mind though, Haruka was a merman, he lived in dirty water, wasn’t like he could help it. He showed hate for it though, whenever we’d talk he’d try and scrape the muck off his scales. What did confuse me though is how he could breath and talk on land as well as underwater, but at that age I dismissed it quickly.   
It was easy having Haru trust me, but, not many others trusted me about his existence. That included my friend Rin.   
Rin was a nice kid, or, I think he was. He could be nice, and under all that cocky defensiveness he probably was a sensitive guy. He was really nice too his little sister, but, not so much to me. Not a bully mean or anything, I don’t think Rin would do that, but he wasn’t necessarily a pleasant, calm friend like Haruka. But, Rin was really good at teamwork, so whenever we had to do a project together I was never worried. But he started the nickname banana. Meh.  
I wasn’t really sure if I should tell anyone about Haru. I promised myself I would tell my parents before I told anyone else, but, that mental promise didn’t last long.   
Rin loved swimming. He talked about it all the time, how he could swim against the ocean currents faster than any ten-year-old alive. He liked to brag to the girls about it at lunch while I sat and ate my lunch quietly, not really butting in on his conversation even though I really badly wanted to call him a lying butthead. That was rude, anyways, Rin wasn’t doing anything wrong.   
But today was different.   
Like normal, Rin and I sat next to each other at lunch. My school was a private school, so not many kids went. Eight circular tables made up the cafeteria, and it was just enough so that every kid had a place to sit. His rather long deep red hair was pulled back into a pulled back into a messy ponytail, and I could tell the boy sitting on his other side was fighting the urge to pull it. We all stayed silent, I waved a quiet hello to him, and he flashed me a smile, but we were too busy taking out our lunches to have a real conversation. But, as the girls sat down, that didn’t matter, and Rin started talking about how he went swimming yesterday, even with his mouth full. Rin is a fourth grader and a ladies man, I have no idea how he does it. A lot of people worship him like a god.  
“See how my hair is tied back? This is how swimmers wear there hair!” He stated proudly, and I let out a small huff. I knew near to nothing about swimming, as I didn’t even know how too, and I was afraid of the water, but I knew that swimmers didn’t wear their hair like that. They wore caps or something. But, the three girls who had sat in front of him were all cooing in delite.   
“Wow, Rin, thats so cool!”  
“Yesterday, I beat a thirteen-year-old at the beach in a swimming match!” Rin stated while I was struggling to get open a tupperware container that had some kind of sushi in it. Reminded me of Haru, I can’t wait to visit him again... “I must be the fastest kid swimmer ever!” With that, the container suddenly opened up with a pop, and I almost fell backwards. I let out a yelp, and Rin started to giggle. “You beileve me, right Makoto?”   
I settled back down in my seat, and Rin stared at me blankly, expecting an answer. Should I? Well, he did ask me, it will be kinda rude though... Oh well. “I know someone faster.”  
Rin let out a loud “What?” as I popped a sushi roll in my mouth with a shrug. I wasn’t lying or anything, Haruka was a much, much better swimmer than Rin would ever be. But Haruka kinda had a fish tail, so it was obvious he’d be able to outswim Rin. Sometimes I’d see Haru barrel through the current straight to me like a bullet whenever I brought mackerel, I think he can smell it, because he knows when I bring it from a mile away. Haruka’s pretty cool.   
“You’re lying, Makoto!” Rin hissed, his voice filled with wine, “Well who is this guy? Huh?” Rin said, and once I looked up from the table, he was right in my face. Oh great...  
“I uh, uh, h-his name is Haruka... I call him Haru, we met at the beach...” I said with a swallow, leaning further from Rin. But he didn’t stop, he pursued my body like a hungry shark. “H-He uh, can hold his breath for a really long time a-and I, h-he.. Uh...” Rin let out a snort, before sitting back normally, and I swear i’ve never been happier to have him out of my face. I shrugged again, before taking another bite of my food.  
“I’ll have to meet Haruka.” Rin sneered in his ‘trying-to-hard-to-be-cool’ voice. The girls watched closely, seemingly hypnotized by the short exchange between Rin and I. “And I’ll challenge him to a swim match! And win!” The girls started to swoon once more with that, and I let out a quiet chuckle. Yeah, right. Rin smiled big, and he looked over at me, I managed to smile back.   
“Sorry Rin, I don’t think you could.”  
“Eh?” Rin’s smile dropped, and he resumed glaring at me. I didn’t want him to do that creepy, space-bubble invading thing again, so I spoke as quick as possible.  
“Well he’s kind of a merman!” I said quickly, and Rin froze, his irritated glare turning into a dumbfounded shock. But then, Rin started to laugh. And I started to laugh too, unsure of what to do exactly. The girls also started to giggle, and everyone else in the cafeteria started to stare.  
“Banana’s gone crazy!”  
“Please don’t call me banana!” I said through the nervous laughter, and Rin started slapping the table.   
“A mermaid? Really?” Rin snickered, apparently Rin wasn’t as accepting as I was. I kinda wanted to correct him and say ‘Merman’, but I didn’t. I shrugged again, not really sure what to do. What should I do? I wasn’t going to say I was joking, as I was telling the truth, but Rin clearly didn’t beileve me. “I bet he has a girlfriend named Ariel.” He laughed, I’m not sure how Rin comes up with such clever things to say. I wish I could do that. He’s like, years above his age! I swallowed nervously, growing silent. Maybe if I show him Haru he would beileve me...   
Rin was my closest friend, but yet, I really didn’t feel the respect I had for him coming back. Maybe Haru was my closest friend. He was nice, and gentle, but he really didn’t talk often and I obviously could only see him for the few hours I went to the beach every day. But soon, summer would be here. It was two weeks into Spring when I first saw Haruka, and soon, I’d be able to see him often. That was a reassuring thought.   
The recess bell rang, and Rin forcefully grabbed my arm and basically yanked me off of the table, laughing and still talking to the other girls. I don’t want to play today, at least with him. Rin’s too rough. And loud.   
Ah yes. I really, really miss Haru.  
/**/

The small sploosh sound of a piece of mackerel being thrown into the water was followed by a much louder, quicker splash of Haruka gracefully gliding out. He grabbed it with his frail hands, moving quickly as he pulled himself up onto the dock. Haruka was strong, real strong, I really didn’t think about that too much though. I just accepted him being that way. He did swim to live, so it only makes sense that he’s strong! Haru never hesitated anymore, he just came right up. Maybe he could smell me or something? Probably, because a lot of people fish on this dock, so Haru must know its me and not some fisherman trying to bait him in. I have a lot of time to think, more time than other fourth graders. Maybe it’s because my best friend lives in the ocean, and he doesn’t talk much, so I have more time to think. That’s probably it.   
Today there was something different, though. Haruka held a whole, medium sized dead fish in his mouth. Yuck. Well, he does live in the ocean, and I learned in school that carnivores have sharp teeth, which Haru has. I stuck out my tongue.  
“For you.” Haru said in his usual deadpan tone, pushing the fish out of his mouth and onto my lap with his tongue.   
“Gross,” Slipped past my lips, causing the merman to cock his head in confusion.   
“Don’t you like fish?” He asked quietly, fixing his tail so it hung off the edge of the dock. That probably was confusing for the boy, I eat fish, but I can’t really eat them raw.   
“Y-Yeah, but,” I glared down at the dead fish in my lap, a small chill running up my spine. There were small teeth-marks where Haru had been holding it. Dead animals give me the creeps. “N-Not like this, Haru.”   
“Not like this?” Haruka asked, parting his lips slightly. He licked his lips, probably tasting the last bits of the fish that were left over.   
“I can only eat cooked fish,” I explained, reaching down with a trembling hand to grab the tail of the dead fish. Gross, gross gross. Haru held out his hands, and I quickly handed over the slimy thing, wiping off my hands on my pants. Oh jeez, thats scary, I just touched a dead animal, and my best friend was now staring at it like it was a gourmet meal.   
“Why?”  
“Mum says it’ll make me sick if I eat raw fish.” I explained, and Haru nodded. He didn’t really need a reason more than that which was good, I didn’t want to make Haru feel bad for eating it. Which he did. I tried not to watch, but a eleven-year-old boy ripping raw-fish meat off it’s spine is pretty eye-catching and gross. Once Haru finished, he threw the remaining bones back into the water. I gave Haru the rest of my mackrel, and I swear to god Haru almost lit up like a christmas tree. I had lost my appetite anyways.   
The next thing Haru said was ‘Cooked fish tastes better than normal fish.’ I nodded with a small laugh. The smallest smile traced over Haruka’s pale lips, and the merman flopped onto his stomach, probably about to fall asleep, his wet shoulder pressed against my thigh.   
“Hey Haru?”   
“Yes?” Haru looked up, his stunning blue eyes looking just like the ocean.   
“I think you’re my best friend.” That’s a weird sentence. Haruka the merman is my best friend, but I knew it was totally true in every way. Haruka snorted, nodding.   
“You’re my best friend too.”  
Haruka must be alone. I haven’t seen another merman around here before, and he told me he didn’t have any parents, so he must. I still feel honored, though. I’m friends with a merman, heck yes. That’s pretty cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if i'll continue this. I guess it's more so my own shitty headcanon au stuff then an actual story. If I continue it will probably follow a very loose storyline
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Sorry its bad >.


End file.
